


You Can Never Hide From Me, Sammy...

by MonochromeMog



Series: Hide and Seek [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Gabriel, Drugged Sam, Hide and Seek, Limp Sam, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, but better safe than sorry, it's not really rape, its just touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam belongs to Gabriel, that is why Sam can never hide from Gabriel. </p>
<p>*Warnings in the notes.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Never Hide From Me, Sammy...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for Non-Con touching and drug use. There's no actual rape because I do not feel comfortable writing that. Though, if you want to write an alternate ending for this with rape in it, knock yourself out. I will never g into detail with rape, I will just imply it. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^ Feedback is appreciated. ^^

You can never hide from me, Sammy...

 

Gabriel leaned over Sam with such a menacing smirk it would put Lucifer to shame. His hands were on each side of Sam's head, supporting his light weight. 

"Sammy.... Why did you run from me?"

The words sent a shiver down Sam's spine. The cold room caused goosebumps to form on his naked body. 

"I had to drug you, Sammy... It's not nice being drugged, is it?" 

Sam desperately wanted to scream, to tell Gabriel to go suck a dick, but his mouth wouldn't work for him. His tongue felt heavy, like something was weighing it down. He couldn't thrash around because of the drug Gabriel administrated. He was useless as a rag doll. 

"Is there something you want and that's why you're running from me?"

Gabriel grabbed Sam's jaw harshly and forced his head to nod. 

"What do you want?" 

Gabriel leaned in close to Sam's mouth, his smirk widening. A chuckle released from his lips.

"Wow... You have such a explicit mouth, Sammy..." 

Gabriel leaned back and moved down to Sam's neck, his lips pressing against the flesh gently. Sam would have tensed if his body didn't feel like lead. 

"No matter... I will deliver..." 

Sam couldn't close his eyes, he couldn't stop Gabriel from doing what he wanted. He was useless, complete and utterly useless and at the mercy of the Archangel. 

But mercy was a foreign concept to him now. Gabriel has never shown mercy and he never will. He will treat Sam roughly; he would break him and then fix him again. 

And it would repeat. 

And repeat. 

And repeat.

Gabriel smirked against Sam's neck as his hand started to wander down. Sam gasped softly as Gabriel's hand wrapped around his limp penis. 

"You can't hide from me, Sammy... I'll pound it into you until you understand. I'll make you repeat it. Every. Single. Day..."

Sam didn't want to accept this fate, but he knew he can do nothing to escape the cruel reality of the situation. 

"You're mine, Sammy and that means I'll always know where you are..." 

Gabriel bit harshly at his neck, teeth sinking into the nape. 

"You're all mine and no one else's..."


End file.
